Liam et Ianto
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Après une trahison de Jack, Ianto rencontre son premier amant


C'était une journée calme à Cardiff. Ianto Jones, membre de l'équipe de Torchwood était assis dans une clairière de forêt, le cœur brisé. Il avait voulu faire à son ancien amant et l'avait trouvé en plein acte avec son meilleur ami. Dévasté, le Gallois s'était enfui, loin de cette trahison. Une voix le fit sursauter:

-Tiens, mais c'est mon cher Ianto. Que fais-tu ici Cariad?

-Liam...

Voyant son premier amant, Ianto sentit la flamme autrefois éteinte, brûler à nouveau. Le Gallois ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi ils avaient rompu.

-Que c'est-il passé Ianto?

-Je voulais faire une surprise à mon ex, mais je l'ai trouvé en plein acte avec l'un de nos collègues de travail. Je me suis enfui jusqu'ici et tu es arrivé. Pourquoi avons-nous rompu Liam?

-Nous n'avons jamais rompu Ianto, tu as eu la mémoire truquée.

-Est-ce que je peux revenir dans ta vie?

-Tu as toujours été dans ma vie mon amour.

Liam s'approcha de son seul et unique amour, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ianto frissonna et gémit en sentant les mains de son véritable amant frôler ses côtes. Brisant le baiser par manque d'air, l'agent de Torchwood laissa son corps répondre à son désir et murmura:

-Fais-moi l'amour Liam, revendiques-moi...

-Avec plaisir Cariad.

Liam embrassa Ianto tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Une fois le torse du Gallois en vue, le jeune homme enleva le haut et l'air frais de la nuit fit durcir les tétons de Ianto qui gémit. Liam lécha le cou de l'agent de Torchwood en taquinant sa poitrine. Le Gallois criait sous la déferlante de plaisir ressentit.

-Tu es tellement sensible et ce n'est que le début...

-Os gwelwch yn dda...

-S'il te plaît quoi?

\- Os gwelwch yn dda Monsieur, faîtes-moi l'amour...

-Bon garçon.

Liam savait que Ianto était soumis et connaissait les zones érogènes du jeune homme par cœur. L'agent de Torchwood s'éloigna et se mit en position de soumission, à genoux, les mains croisées dans le dos, visage levé et les yeux baissés.

-Bon garçon.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Que veux-tu faire ce soir?

-Nipple play et massage de la prostate avant que vous vous faites du bien en moi.

-Suis-moi, ne remets pas ta chemise et ne te touches pas. Je vais tellement te faire jouir ce soir que ton corps s'en souviendra demain.

-J'ai hâte Monsieur.

Ianto se leva, prit sa chemise et suivit Liam. Son jean frottait continuellement contre son érection, le torturant. Le jeune agent gémissait de plaisir, la torture sexuelle à laquelle il était soumis enivrait ses sens et sa raison.

-Sécurité Ianto?

-Vert: tout va bien; rouge: j'ai besoin d'une pause; noir: ça ne va pas et Pégasus Licornia: STOP!

-D'accord.

Ianto voulait être touché mais seul son Monsieur en avait le droit. Liam le guida vers sa voiture et le caressait de temps en temps aveuglant le Gallois dans le plaisir. Le soumis acceptait ce que son Dom lui faisait. Liam savait qu'il torturait sexuellement Ianto mais son amant le lui avait demandé. Se rappelant que l'agent souffrait d'asthme, le dominant demanda:

-Tu as ta ventoline Cariad?

-Oui Monsieur.

Rassuré, Liam conduit en observant Ianto perdu dans les méandres du plaisir du coin de l'œil. Une fois arrivés chez le dominant, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol où se trouvait leur salle de jeux.

-Déshabilles-toi, je veux te voir nu et en position sur le lit. Je vais chercher une surprise pour toi.

-Oui Maître.

-Ça m'avait manqué.

Liam laissa Ianto se préparer pour leur scène tandis qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Il prit une longue boîte rectangle et l'ouvrit. Espérant que sa surprise va plaire à Ianto, le dominant redescendit au sous-sol avec la boîte et vit son soumis en position. Sa gorge était offerte pour ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents, mais surtout à son cadeau.

-Bon garçon, je suis fier de toi Iant.

-Merci Maître.

-Tu sais ce qui manque autour de ta jolie gorge?

-Non Maître.

-Mon collier pour montrer au monde entier que tu es pris.

-J'accepte votre collier Maître.

Liam ouvrit la boîte, sortit le collier et le ferma autour du cou de Ianto qui se détendit, se sentant en sécurité avec son Maître.

-Allonges-toi et laisses-moi abuser de tes jolis tétons.

Le soumis obéit à son Dom instinctivement en s'allongeant sur le lit. Il mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, allumant Liam qui embrassa son téton droit en guise de récompense. Le dominant se mit à sucer, lécher, mordiller et pincer les tétons sensibles de son amant qui pleurait de plaisir. La queued de Ianto était dure et recouverte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

-Maître! C'est si bon...

-Tu aimes ça Ianto? Être nu et à mes ordres comme une bonne petite chienne?

-Oui Maître! Je suis votre chienne!

Liam continua de torturer les tétons du jeune agent plongé dans son sous-espace et à l'écoute de ses ordres. Ianto hurlait de plaisir mélangé à un début de douleur. Liam arrêta son action, observa la poitrine de son amant et posa sa main sur le téton gauche de Ianto qui sursauta sous la douleur. Alarmé, le dominant demanda:

-Couleur Ianto?

-Rouge.

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, je m'en voudrais si tu perds connaissance pendant le massage de ta prostate.

-Merci Maître.

Liam alla chercher un verre et une carafe d'eau fraîche pour son amant. De retour dans la salle de jeux, le dominant vit son soumis au téléphone.

-Non Jack! Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi. Tu m'as utilisé pour ton plaisir personnel et baisé sans le moindre sentiment. J'espère qu'Owen baisera ta prostate jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance!

En entendant la respiration sifflante de son amant, Liam lui donna l'eau avant de lui tendre la ventoline que Ianto prit et s'en administra deux doses. Le dominant s'installa confortablement sur le lit et fit signe au soumis de le rejoindre.

-Je vais te lécher, te doigter et masser ta prostate avant de te prendre.

-Maître...

Ianto se mit à quattre pattes, le dos tourné à son amant qui se lécha les lèvres. Souriant, Liam approcha les hanches du jeune agent de son bassin et écarta ses globes de chair avant de lécher la partie la plus sensible du soumis frissonnant. Pendant une heure, Liam s'acharna à rendre Ianto fou de désir et son soumis le supplia de le prendre. Ils jouèrent et firent l'amour tout le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Liam montra une bague en or blanc réhaussée d'un œil de tigre et demanda à Ianto de l'épouser. Ému, le soumis accepta et partit travailler. Une fois arrivé à Torchwood, Ianto se fit «attaquer» par Owen et Jack qui lui présentèrent leurs excuses avant de voir la bague de fiançailles à son doigt et son collier d'appartenance à Liam.


End file.
